Summer for President
by SeaShellEyes09
Summary: What would happen if Pedro had lost the school election? Disclaimer: I do not own Napoleon Dynamite or it's characters.


**A/N**: a long time ago, I posted this story and for some reason (i honestly can't remember now) decided to take it down. I'm putting it up again, and making some changes. Hopefully i find the time to finish it as well. Reviews are much appreciated! Constructive-critisism is welcome, but please, don't flame. There's no need to be rude. Hope you like it!

Napoleon reached out and shut off his alarm clock before rolling over, pulling his covers closer. He listened to the sounds outside his room. Kip cursing his new web cam he had bought to talk to Lafawnduh with, Grandma telling him to get off the computer and get packing.

"In a minute." Kip said. "I just want to set up my webcam so Lafawnduh can see me packing."

"God-dang it, Kip, you'll see her again as soon as you get moved out, now get a move on! I don't want your boxes of crap blocking my enterance all year! NAPOLEON! GET READY FOR SCHOOL! THE BUS'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

Napoleon slowly pulled himself in an upright position, exhaling his annoyance of being forced to get up early. He wished summer lasted all year. Next, year, after he graduated, it would.

As he waited outside for the bus, he watched Lyle's cows in the feild across the road. Contently eating from haystacks, unaware of there soon-to-be deaths. Napoleon suddenly found himself imagining a medium-rare, juicey steak on a plate, when the bus finally came to a stop in front of him. The doors hissed open, and he got on, carrying his brand new 3-ring binder under one arm. The bus driver nodded to him. It was the same one as last year. The young boy who sat at the back of the bus was still there, too. One grade older. He had a long way to go, unlike Napoleon.

"What are you going to do this year, Napoleon?" He said, in his slightly-deeper, mono-tone. A question he had never asked him before. Usually, he asked what he was going to do that day.

And as always, Napoleon gave his snippy answer. "Whatever I feel like I wanna do, _gosh_!"

He opened the pencil case tucked in his binder, unzipped it and took out a brand new pen. On the top corner of the fresh, ungraffitied binder, he wrote his name and then began to draw a sea-lion, his new favorite animal.

When he got off the bus, he spotted a group of preps standing around the front steps. Summer Wheatley, along with her friends Don and Trisha. They were handing out some sort of pink flyer to everyone entering the new school year. This was the one downfall to this being Napoleon's final year of high-school. Summer had one last year's election for school president instead of Pedro. Dealing with her as a school president was not going to be fun. Don snorted when he saw Napoleon coming. He was wearing a purple-striped polo t-shirt.

"Still taking the little kid's bus to school, Napoleon?" he sneered.

"Yes, it's the only one that comes past me house. You try walking like, 400 miles to school everyday, Don." Napoleon said.

"I drive to school, Napoleon. I have my own car." He informed him as he held out one of the pink flyers.

"Whatever. I don't want your crappy flyer." He walked briskly through the doors, avoiding them. He found Pedro and Deb on his way to his locker.

"Hi, guys." he said.

"Hello." said Deb. "How was your summer, Napoleon?"

"Alright, I guess." he replied. "Other than Kip's wedding, I didnt do much. Some of my cousins from Alaska came down to visit. That's pretty much it. Are you guys psyched about graduation this year?"

"Yes." Pedro said. "That should be lots of fun."

"Yeah, I know." Napoleon agreed. "We get to wear caps and gowns and stuff. It should be pretty sweet."

That was when he was interupted by Trisha and Summer running towards them, armed with flyers.

"Excuse me!" Summer said. "Napoleon, you didn't get your event calander for this year. You need to take one. And by the looks of it, you guys didn't get the e-mail memo the school sent out either."

"Obviously." Trisha agreed, with a snort.

Napoleon scowled at her, refusing to touch the paper she held out. "What the heck are you guys even talking about?"

They exchanged an exhasperated look.

"Um, Hellooo?" Summer said. "Today's Monday? Every second Monday is pink and purple day! Everyone has to participate, because it's school spirit awareness month! Which you would know if you had gotten a calender. Duh!"

"Yeah, you guys are so not showing school spirit dressed like that. You're supose to be wearing pink and purple. Not puke-yellow and beige." Trisha said, as they giggled at Napoleon's yellow t-shirt and Pedro's western-style shirt.

"Deb, your clothes are okay." Trisha assured.

"Although not exactly what I'd call stylish." Summer added.

Deb looked down, self-conciously at what she was wearing, before crossing her arms.

"The Fashion Club sign-ups are on Wednesday, you should think about joining if you want some helpful tips."

"What?" Napoleon spat. "Since when is there a freakin' Fashion Club?"

Summer glared. "Since today, Napoleon. And in case your interested, sparkle and glitter day is every second Friday."

"Yeah, right. Like anybody even cares about your stupid scheduele."

"Anybody who wants to participate in any school events cares about School Spirit Month." she said. "That includes school dances, sporting events, feild trips, AND 4-H club."

Napoleon looked at Pedro. Both of their eyes widened with fear.

"Have a good first day of school, guys." Summer said, putting a flyer in Napoleon's unsuspecting hand.

After they marched off to hand out more, Napoleon crumpled it in his hand and threw it down the hall.

"This is the most flippin' retarded thing I've ever heard!" he said to his companions. "We have to wear pink and purple to school? That's such crap! I don't even own anything pink or purple!"

"I'm going to go home and see what I can find." Pedro said. "My sister might have something you can borrow."

---

"That's a nice shirt, Napoleon." Deb told him as they got their trays and stood in the cafeteria line up.

"Thanks." he muttered, pulling the bottom of it down. It was a tad too small for him, but he picked it because of the unicorn on the front. It was hot pink with purple sleeves. People had laughed at him in the halls all day. Most of the guys at school were wearing either pink skater shirts or polo shirts with pink and purple, which was as feminim as they dared dress. Only those who didn't care about school events or hadn't gotten the memo yet had the guts to wear whatever they wanted. Even Pedro had managed to find a blue and pink Pancho that was his fathers.

He heard more snickers behind him as Summer and Trisha got in line.

"That shirt is lovely, Napoleon." Summer giggled.

He ignored her, rolling his eyes. "Ughhhhhhhh....." he sighed. "I flippin' _hate_ her!" he whispered to Deb. She gave him a sympathedic expression.

"Don't worry." she said. "It's only two days of the month you have to wear that."

The line slowley moved ahead. Napoleon held out his tray, eager for a helping of the school tater tots he had craved all summer. Instead, the lunch lady slopped a square of unidentfied goo onto his plate. Napoleon stared at it, horrifyied. He bent down and sniffed. It had no smell. "What the heck is this crap?" he demanded loudly.

"It's vegetarian lasagna." Trisha informed him.

"What the heck!?" he cried. "Where's the corndogs? Where's the tots?"

"Those foods aren't good for you, Napoleon." Summer said. "We've incorporated some nutrition into the school menu. It's not going to kill you."

He dropped his tray next to Pedro at a table and sat down. "This is retarded!" he said. "We don't even get to eat tots anymore? Ughhh....I'm gonna flippin' die!"

"If I would have been elected," Pedro said, "I would have made sure we had quasedillas once in a while."

"You would have been an awesome school president, Pedro." Napoleon agreed. "I don't understand why you didn't win. Our skit was pretty much perfect."

He watched hungrily as Deb unwrapped her egg salad sandwhich. "Wanna trade?"

She hesitated, and then handed it over. He passed her his tray.

"And if Pedro was president, we wouldn't have to do all this stupid crap to be in the 4-H club. It's not even fair."

He tugged the ends of his shirt again, as it tightened around his arms when he tried to lift his sandwhich. "I think we should have a re-election or something."

"This food isn't so bad, Napoleon." Deb said, chewing thoughtfully.

Pedro prodded his lasagna with his fork, deciding if it was edible or not. He took a small bite and looked around the cafeteria. "Not everybody is wearing pink." he observed.

"That's because they don't even care if they don't get to go to all the sweet dances and feild trips. Or be in the 4-H club."

"Do we really care about all that?" Pedro questioned.

"Heck yes, we do. What else is there to do in this flippin' school?"

"Well, what if we didn't come to school dressed like this next Monday? Would they still let us do all that stuff?"

Napoleon thought for a moment. "I don't know. Probably not because of stupid Summer."

"But maybe they would." Deb piped up. "I dont see why not. Hellen Green is usually in charge of decorating the school dances and stuff. I'm sure she'd still let us go. Besides, how can they keep track of everyone?"

"Well then next Monday, I'm not even wearing this stupid shirt." Napoleon declared. "Or anything pink or purple."

"And I won't either." Pedro agreed.

"Or me." Said Deb. "We can wear our own colours."


End file.
